Reading Bloodlines
by AVampireEclipse
Summary: When a mysterious book is sent to Sydney, she experiences the most strangest thing in her life. How does she cope reading her deepest thoughts out loud? How does Adrian feel hearing them? A "Characters reading Bloodlines" story. R&R!


Hello! I don't think anyone's done one of these where the characters are reading Bloodlines so I thought I'd give it a try. I really hope you guy's like it. Please do Review to tell me what you think! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reading Bloodlines<strong>

Sydney's POV.

When the school day was over I was relieved, no, more than relieved. I was relaxed, yeah strange for me. I'd been going all out with stacks loads of work. Nothing I couldn't handle, but it was starting to wear me out.

I sighed happily. It's Friday, at last.

I made my way to my dorm and was stopped by a couple of people from my history class. They wanted to ask me for help on something they didn't understand in class today. Why they came to me, I wasn't sure. But it happened, I was – without bragging – the smartest in my class, so people tended to come to me for help. Usually it never bothered me but today I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lie down in my bed and catch up on some much need sleep.

When I explained what they needed I was able to leave. I got to my room and opened the door and walked inside.

And screamed.

"Jesus Christ, not exactly the welcoming I was hoping for."

"Adrian! What are you doing in my room?"

And there he was, with all his glory. Lying on _my_ bed. He unplugged his ears and winced. "You really know how to scream, Sage."

"How on earth did you get in my room? You scared me to death! Get your shoes off my bed."

"It's good to see you too." He said smirking. "And… your door was unlocked, pretty dangerous if you ask me, I expected better of you."

I shook my head. "It wasn't unlocked, I'm certain of it." I glared at him. "You broke in didn't you?"

He faked shock, and then smiled. "Yeah, pretty much." He put his hands behind his head, lying back. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Who's the boy sending you gifts?" he tried to smirk, but his eyes betrayed him showing annoyance and almost… hurt.

But I was confused. "What do you mean?"

He reached beside him and held a white box with a red bow on it. "I was gonna open it myself, but I thought you'd already be mad about the whole breaking and entering thing so…"

I walked over and took the package from his hands. "I'm telling you, I have no idea who sent this." I read the little tag on the side. "To help you learn and understand your mistakes. From R. Mead" It read.

Adrian scoffed. "What a romantic note that is. You want romance? I'll send you a package with even better wrapping paper then that, I mean white with a red bow? How original and boring, what you need is some sparkling gold. And a card with an amazing poem written by yours truly and-"

I screamed.

"Sage, you have got to stop doing that!"

I gasped. "What the hell?"

"Did you just say hell? Wait, is that a book? Man, what a lame present. I-"

"Adrian, just shut up!" I yelled. He did, and finally looked at me seriously. He jumped up off the bed and rushed over to me.

"Sydney, what's wrong, what is it?"

I didn't answer him all I could do was stare in shock at the book I was holding in my hands.

Adrian cursed in shock.

On the cover, was a picture of me. I didn't know where it was taken, or when. And I certainly didn't know how this "R. Mead" had gotten their hands on it.

It was blood red and written up the top was the fancy word 'Bloodlines' I was pictured under it, my golden tattoo shown. Next to me on the cover was, I shivered, Lee. In this picture he looked like the evil person we'd eventually found him to be. The book looked great apart from him standing next to me. If this situation hadn't been so shocking I would have even complimented how beautiful the art work was.

Adrian took it from my shaking hands and flipped through all the pages quickly. "Damn. This is freaking weird. It's like a full book." He stopped at one page and his eyes widened even more. "I'm in it! My names here… and here… and here…" he kept turning pages. "And here… and here...and"

I snatched the book back from him. If I didn't he'd probably keep going. "I can't believe this. It-it's in my point of view I think." I looked at the back. It had a summary. Adrian read it with me over my shoulder.

_Blood doesn't lie..._

_Sydney is an alchemist, one of a group of humans who dabble in magic and serve to bridge the worlds of human and vampires. They protect vampire secrets - and human lives. When Sydney is torn from her bed in the middle of the night, at first she thinks she's still being punished for her complicated alliance with dhampir Rose Hathaway. But what unfolds is far worse. Jill Dragomir - the sister of Moroi Queen Lissa Dragomir - is in mortal danger, and the Moroi must send her into hiding. To avoid a civil war, Sydney is called upon to act as Jill's guardian and protector, posing as her roommate in the last place anyone would think to look for vampire royalty - a human boarding school in Palm Springs, California. But instead of finding safety at Amberwood Prep, Sydney discovers the drama is only just beginning..._

There was a long moment of silence between me and Adrian both of us standing frozen and stiff.

I spoke first. "This has got to be the strangest thing I've seen in my entire lif-"

"How come I'm not mentioned in this summary?" Adrian interrupted.

I groaned. "Are you kidding me? That's what you're thinking about?" I rolled my eyes. "So, I guess I'll read it." I turned the first page when there was a knock at the door.

Adrian went over and opened the door. "Greetings, Jailbait, Castile." Nobody answered him, instead Jill pushed past him and stood in front of me, her eyes as wide as mine.

"I-I was in Adrian's head while you were reading… that." Jill explained.

Eddie had his guard up but he even couldn't hide the shock of how strange this all is. He was eyeing the mysterious book like it was a threat that could hurt us at any second. "What's going on?" he asked. "Jill hasn't told me much."

"Sage is famous." Adrian said happily.

"Take a look for yourself," I said handing the book to Eddie.

He looked through it wearily his eyebrows as creased as I'd even seen them. Jill was looking at it beside him, her mouth hanging open is shock.

Jill looked at us all, her green eyes shining in wonder. "Are… are we going to read it?" she questioned quietly.

I was the complete opposite of her, feeling more nervous than I can ever remember. This book was in my point of view after all. I didn't know how comfortable I was with them finding out my thoughts. I just wondered… how many of my thoughts did that book share, how many of my feeling… and how deep?

"I… guess." I finally answered.

"Who reads it first?" Adrian asked taping his foot. Seeming way too eager for this. God, did he really want to know my thoughts that bad?

"Sydney should." Eddie said looking at me. He handed me the book and I held it like it was the most fragile thing in the world. Which to me, it was. This book… this book was everything _me._

Jill went to sit on my bed and I joined her. Eddie pulled over a chair and Adrian pulled around two, one to sit on and one to rest his feet on.

Everyone stared at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath and turned the first page. Clearing my throat I spoke, "Chapter One."

* * *

><p>Sooo what did you think? I didn't have a clue who is really on the cover besides Sydney on Bloodlines so I just guessed Lee. To me I couldn't picture him as Adrian mainly because he has sharp blue eyes &amp; isn't hot enought. So in this story, let's just pretend it's Lee :P<br>I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up _very_ soon I've already started writing it. This was obviously just a prologue :)

Please Review!


End file.
